Addicted
by serpentine17ice
Summary: Now I know I just can’t let go. It’s useless. Because everywhere I go, he’ll be following me. Watching me. And he’ll never give up. He’ll pursue until I die. No matter what. REVIEW, guys, girls, dudes, dudettes. Based on Kelly Clarkson song. And I don't o


_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I feel... dejected. Deflated. Because I'll never be able to own all of this. **

**A/N: Thanks for the people who DID review 'Not Anymore'. If haven't read it, read it. And REVIEW! And seriously, review this story. Please. Or I shall start sniffing and crying.**

**

* * *

**

_It's like you're a drug _

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down _

_It's like I'm stuck _

_It's like I'm running from you all the time _

_And I know I let you have all the power _

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around _

'Who are you?' I whisper to him. 'What are you?'

'**A Malfoy**.' He smirks.

I run away.

I **hate** him.

But I can't let go. Because the he's the only thing I have left of the past.

_It's like you're a leech _

_Sucking the life from me _

_It's like I can't breathe _

_Without you inside of me _

_And I know I let you have all the power _

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time _

He sucks on my neck, producing a large hickey. I inhale a ragged breath.

I still not sure whether I actually enjoy it or not.

But he's just something that I need and cannot live without.

I can **feel** him smirk against me.

And I **know**.

I know that I have let him win.

Let him win over me in some twisted and unknown way.

_It's like I can't breathe _

_It's like I can't see anything _

_Nothing but you _

_I'm addicted to you _

_It's like I can't think _

_Without you interrupting me _

_In my thoughts, in my dreams _

_You've taken over me _

_It's like I'm not me _

_It's like I'm not me _

I feel blind. There's nothing in front of me **but** him.

I can't breathe. It's like when I was little again, and got stuck in the elevator.

Only this time is different.

Because I'm trapped. Trapped by him.

I can't go anywhere without **him **watching me.

I can't even **dream** without dreaming about him.

I can't think without a mental image of him pasted into my brain.

_It's like I'm lost _

_It's like I'm giving up slowly _

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me _

_Leave me alone _

_And I know these voices in my head are mine alone _

_And I know I'll never change my ways _

_If I don't give you up now _

I can't find my way around the school. Because every corridor looks the same. They all contain the same likeness to every other. Each one contains a memory of him and me.

I hear voices.

Like Joan of Arc.

Only these voices aren't real. Just memoirs of him and me. Him and me.

It's weird.

And odd.

He's dead. And I still can't forget.

And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give him up now.

_It's like I can't breathe _

_It's like I can't see anything _

_Nothing but you _

_I'm addicted to you _

_It's like I can't think _

_Without you interrupting me _

_In my thoughts, in my dreams _

_You've taken over me _

_It's like I'm not me _

_It's like I'm not me _

I know. I **am **addicted to him. Because there's nowhere I go without thinking about him. Reminiscing. I hate him for that.

He's taken over me.

His spirit is haunting me.

Everywhere I go.

Everywhere.

_I'm hooked on you _

_I need a fix _

_I can't take it _

_Just one more hit _

_I promise I can deal with it _

_I'll handle it, quit it _

_Just one more time, then that's it _

_Just a little bit more to get me through this _

If I think it over a lot, I'll be okay.

I guess.

I am alive. He's dead.

I have more control over him that he has over me.

I think.

Just one more memory.

And I'll be okay.

I think.

_I'm hooked on you _

_I need a fix _

_I can't take it _

_Just one more hit _

_I promise I can deal with it _

_I'll handle it, quit it _

_Just one more time, then that's it _

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

Maybe. Just hoping… maybe.

_It's like I can't breathe _

_It's like I can't see anything _

_Nothing but you _

_I'm addicted to you _

_It's like I can't think _

_Without you interrupting me _

_In my thoughts, in my dreams _

_You've taken over me _

_It's like I'm not me _

_It's like I'm not me_

Now I know; I just can't let go. 

It's useless.

Because everywhere I go, he'll be following me.

Watching me.

And he'll never give up.

He'll pursue until I die.

No matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... ... Did ya like it? If you did... REVIEW! (I don't mind if you don't like it. As long as you still review).  
**


End file.
